User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (12)
Chapter #12: Malicious Rumors, From a Malicious Bitch. I was pondering about the alleged rumors about Pinky flirting with Ted. I don't know much about Ted aside from being the former king of the Jocks, and was Mandy's boyfriend. But it still pisses me off that Allison would tell Mandy about Ted and Pinky. "Malice!" Shouted Grimore in the distance, "Did you see the school paper!" He handed me the newspaper that says "Pinky Gauthier Excommunicated From Preps." on the front page. I crumpled up the paper and tossed it in nearest trashcan. "Where's Pinky?" I asked. "I bet she's going to kill herself. All over being a total slut." Allison said, in her normal bitchy attitude. "YOU BITCH!!!!" I yelled in pure discontent. I felt like a wanted to catfight her. "I guess the nutcase is going to put up her pauper claws at me." She disdainly retorted. "I bet you we're the one who really flirted with Ted, and pinned it on Pinky!" I yelled. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about?" She denied, in her normal bitchy way. Then she took off, she better run, or I would of kicked her teeth out of her pretty, Mary-Sue mouth, of hers. I went to find Pinky in the Girls' dorm, Absinthe said her room is on the second floor; she also stated that she uses the dorm, because of her stepmother, trying to steal her stuff. There I saw her packing all her preppy stuff, in a box that says "To Worn In." on the top of the box. "Pinky what's wrong?" I asked with a caring manner. "I feel like I want to kill myself!" Pinky yelled, with tears in her eyes, "Now Derby is trying to convice my parents to not marry me. Then again I hate him, so Allison can keep him, for all I care." She taped the top of the box, "Which is why I'm not going to let that Allison girl ruin my reputation like that!" "You said it!" I responded to her plead. "I'm going to get even with that little Mary-Sue bitch!" Pinky yelled in glee, "Which is why I'm going to join you guys!" I know Pinky is serious, and at least unlike the other Preppies at this school, think poor people are nothing but the plauge on earth, but in Pinky's case she's something diffrent; she donates clothes, she likes the company of anyone outside of her father's tax bracket, and she doesn't belive in cousin-cousin marriedges; considering her cousin is Derby Harrinton (Jimmy told me this). Overall she's like the black sheeo of the Preps. Mostly because of the false rumors that Allison planted about her and Ted. A while later me and Absinthe took a little trip to Final Cut (with a little detour to Worn In first, to donate Pinky's preppy clothes) to give Pinky a full goth makeover. In the same way I did Absinthe a week and a half ago. Pinky is a bit taller than me and Absinthe, however. So we thought of having her dress in the vamp-goth, mostly since she has some of the curves to compensate the style of dress: goth yet conservative. It took nearly half the time, for Pinky to get herself ready, than Absinthe did. "How do I look?" Pinky asked. She looked great in black, and spiderweb designs, still need a bit of work on her skin though. "You look good, Pinky." Absinthe complamented. "I'm thinking of going by Ember." Ember (Pinky) said. "Well Ember welcome to the goths." I introduced her as a full-fleged member, "Also if your parents question your new lifestyle tell, them that you like the style and just that." Ok. After our little outing in New Coventry, we headed to the graveyard in Old Bullworth Vale, where we saw the boys we're just talking about ways to help Ember. "Hey Raven, Hemlock, Grimore." I greeted them with the normal kindness I'm known to do with my friends. "Any plans about revenge?" Absinthe asked. "Well we haven't thought of anything good. But Raven know's a way for revenge without the invovlement of any of the Prefects, and/or the cops." Hemlock stated. "Do tell, Raven. What is your plan?" I asked Raven. "Remember how I'm living with my uncle, to help treat my anemia. Well my uncle is Allison's father." He said haphazardly. "The plan is Raven get's any dirt in Allison's personal life, and you can pin it against her. It's the perfect way to blackmail her." Grimore explained with excitement, like he was insane. "But there's the risk of getting in serious backlash, from her. She might even use our secrets against us!" Ember worried. "Don't worry the Preps would never go in the graveyard, and my house. We only tell our secrets in my basement." I explained. "Sounds reasonable." Absinthe retorted. "Ok we head to my house tommorrow, to disscuss our schoolwork." I said. "'Schoolwork'?" Grimore asked in a confused manner. "This place might have ears. So I'm throwing anyone else nearby off." I continue to explain, "I saw in a cop drama once." Category:Blog posts